


now we're tripped out

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, it's funny I promise, josh likes to mess with him, tyler gets high for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if your whole life is actually just one big TV show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we're tripped out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story of the time i convinced my friend her life was a scripted TV show while we were high

"C'mon Ty, just a few hits?"

"Nooo." He whined. "It hurts my throat and it didn't even work last time."

"That's because it was your first time, most people don't get high the first time. You will this time."

"I'll think about it, but for now its a no."

Josh rolled his eyes, pulling a small baggie out of his front pocket and grabbing a joint from it. He took out a lighter as well, leaning back against a tree. Tyler sat across from him in the grass. He held the joint out to him in offering, to which Tyler shook his head. Josh shrugged and brought it to his lips, lighting it and taking a deep hit. Tyler scrunched his nose up at the smell.

It was silent for the next five minutes, until Josh began giggling at something. Tyler raised his head from where he had been boredly pulling grass out of the ground. "What's so funny?"

Josh laughed harder. "I'm hilarious, listen. Well, I got confused when my hair fell in my face cuz I forgot it was red, right? Then the color reminded me of strawberries. So." He took a moment to compose himself. "So." He started cracking up again. Tyler rolled his eyes. "I was trying to figure out what fruit you would be and, listen to this, a FINEAPPLE. Get it? Like a pineapple but fine, cuz you're hot."

Tyler blinked. "Josh you didn't make that up."

Josh's laughter stopped abruptly. "Shit you're right."

They stared at eachother for a few more seconds before Josh began to laugh again. Eventually, Tyler sighed. "You know what. I'm too sober for this."

Josh's face lit up as Tyler crawled to where his boyfriend sat. He laid down next to him, resting his head in Josh's lap. Josh handed him the joint.

"Do you remember how to do it?"

Tyler nodded, putting the joint up to his lips. He breathed in gingerly, holding his breath for a few seconds before exhaling. Although the hit was weak, he still was thrown into a fit of coughing. "Ehh, I hatee itt."

"You'll get used to it." Josh scoffed.

They passed the joint back and forth for a few more minutes, Tyler's coughing getting gradually less violent, until it was gone. Tyler stared at his hands, surprised to see that they weren't changing color or the size of walnuts, as he assumed being high would entail. He pouted,

"I don't think I'm high."

"No? Let me see your eyes."

Tyler tilted his head up to look Josh in the eyes, and thats when he felt it, because he could've sworn his head and eyes were moving at completely different speeds. Tyler blinked hard a few times before looking around the field.

"Josh, what the fuck. Everything is black and white!

"It's just dark out Tyler."

"Yeah but... oh I get it now."

They both then burst into laughter, quickly forgetting what had started the fit, but the laughing itself being funny enough to continue it.

When Josh suddenly became quiet, Tyler looked up at him, still laughing. He was instantly met with a sneeze right into his face. He stopped laughing, jaw dropping in shock and disgust.

"Oh shit." Josh choked out through ab-defining cackles.

"Please wipe your secretions off my face, you asshole."

Josh obliged. Using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the spit off Tyler's face. He took a moment to brush his thumb along Tyler's bottom lip. "If anyone were to watch us right now they would be so confused."

"We should have our own reality show."

"What if your whole life is actually just one big TV show."

Tyler's eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes at the sky. "Am I on a fucking TV show right now. IS MY ENTIRE LIFE JUST A TELEVISION SHOW FOR SOME HIGHER RACE OF BEINGS."

Josh got an idea. "Shit." He cursed. "We didn't expect you to find out this soon."

Tyler sat up. "What?!"

Josh looked up at the sky, pretending to talk to the 'TV crew', "I didn't mean to give it away guys, please don't kill my character off."

"Holy shit. Well this fucking sucks." Tyler breathed exasperatedly as he laid back down in Josh's lap. Josh bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. "I will never be able to jack off again."

Josh couldn't do it any longer, he cracked up. "Babe, I'm just kidding." He pet Tyler's hair.

Tyler glared at him. "You better be. I sure hope you aren't just an actor."

"I swear I'm not." He chuckled, leaning down to peck Tyler on the lips. "Alright, I'm hungry. Wanna get pizza?"

"That is the greatest question to ever leave your mouth."

They both stood up, going to gather up their things until they realized it was too dark to see.

"Josh, shine your phone flashlight."

"Our phones are in our backpacks."

Tyler groaned, looking up at the sky. "If you're going to make a show out of my life can you at least provide me with the utensils I need!" He pleaded to the 'TV crew in the sky'.

"First of all, utensils is NOT the correct term. Second, there is nobody up there."

"I'm not entirely convinced."

**Author's Note:**

> and by "based on" i mean this is exactly how our night went.


End file.
